


Yeehawgust Day 26: Quickdraw

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [21]
Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 26: Quickdraw

“Alright, Shaun. Whenever you’re ready.” Erich Richardson encouraged his son as they stood on the shores of Spectacle Island. A small table with empty Nuka-Cola bottles stacked on it stood about 15 feet down range from them.

Shaun took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. With a jerky movement, he grabbed the grips of the Thirst Zapper that was holstered on his leg. Unfortunately, as he was withdrawing the weapon, it got caught on the holster and was dislodged from the young boy’s hand, tumbling to the ground. The boy swore, which made his father laugh.

“Now, I know  _ I _ did not teach you that word. Someone has been hanging around mom when she’s frustrated about a story.” Erich laughed as Shaun’s face turned red with embarrassment.

“Sorry, dad.” he mumbled. “I’m just getting really frustrated with this. You make the quickdraw look so easy.”

Erich crouched down until he was eye level with his son. “Hey, bud, it’s okay. This is just something that just takes practice.” He embraced the boy. “Now… Let me tell you a little secret my dad taught me.” Shaun’s eyes widened, and he nodded rapidly, eager to learn. “When you draw, be relaxed. Have a good enough grip on the handle, but be relaxed in every movement. You got it?” Shaun nodded again. “Okay. Let’s give it another go.” Erich finished.

Erich grabbed the dropped water gun and handed it to his son before standing up and back. Shaun took a deep breath, letting it out in a shuddering breath. He re-holstered the gun and let a shiver run through him.

“Breathe. Just… breathe.” Erich murmured. Taking a deep breath, Shaun closed his eyes. After a brief moment, they snapped open and he went for the quickdraw. While the motion was a little smoother than the initial attempt, it still wasn’t perfect. As he squeezed the trigger, the stream of water missed every single bottle on the table. Shaun growled in frustration.

“I can’t do it! I give up!” he yelled, tears welling up in his eyes as he threw the water pistol to the ground. After letting his son calm down, Erich came back over to Shaun’s side.

“Do you wanna watch me do it?” he asked, his voice quiet and reassuring. Shaun rolled his eyes and muttered an affirmative under his breath. Getting into position, Erich steadied himself. In one fluid motion, he drew his revolver from its holster and squeezed off three shots, hitting three empty bottles. Shaun rolled his eyes again, muttering more under his breath about how his dad made it look easy.

Erich turned to his son, a look of contemplation on his face. Moments later, he began removing the holster from his belt and handed it to Shaun.

“Why don’t we try with my revolver?” he said. Shaun’s expression turned from one of anger and embarrassment to one of concern.

“But dad… you’ve never let me fire it before.” the boy replied, his voice uncertain.

“Well, sometimes, you need a baptism by fire to get something.” Erich replied with a tone of finality. Shaun reluctantly began putting the holster on. Once it was complete, Erich laced the gun in the holster and stepped back, motioning for Shaun to try again.

Once again, Shaun prepared himself for the test. He again closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths and letting them out slowly. When he opened his eyes, he began to draw the weapon. In one fluid motion that mirrored his father’s, Shaun drew the pistol and brought it to bear, firing three shots. The shots all impacted with the remaining bottles on the table, shattering them.

“That’s my boy!” Erich shouted in praise. “I knew you could do it!” Shaun turned to his dad, lowering the weapon to a safer position.

“Dad, I did it! Can I try that again?” he asked, all anger and disappointment from his earlier failed attempts suddenly gone. Erich laughed.

“Yeah, you can. Go grab some more empty bottles while I reload the revolver.” he said, jerking his head towards the workshop. As Shaun scurried off to collect more bottles, Erich looked up to the heavens above. “He’s a natural, ain’t he, dad?” he asked, a smile on his face. “Thanks for teaching me.”


End file.
